Obssesion
by EverettEvan99
Summary: A story about the son of Hades and his hero. One shot.


This story is unbeta, and I would like to say sorry if the grammar isn't that great seeing that I'm not a native speaker, but if someone interested to edit my mistakes, I would gladly accept the help. Thank you.

The first time Percy met him, he was just a little kid. A ten years old boy with an obsession towards Mythomagic cards, hiding behind his sister's back with a shy smile and awkward moves. His skin was ghostly pale with the eyes of warm brown and messy curly dark, dark hair. His body was short and skinny but not unnatural, a typical ten years old boy.

He was cute if Percy said. His enthusiastic behavior when he knew that his favorite game has come to life was quite endearing. He would run to him and asked the son of Poseidon random annoying questions. At first, it irritated him a great deal, same goes to Annabeth, his best friend whom he believe has a certain crush on him, doesn't matter though, he's not attracted to girls at all, nor she has to know that, it was good to have someone that you can compel to do whatever you want.

Then a quest was given to him after Annabeth was captured, followed with Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, who had gone missing during her mission to kill some ancient monsters.

The little boy asked him, no pleaded him to take care of his sister, to protect her, and he gave him nothing but a promise and comforting words that his sister will be okay and she will come back.

The boy trusted him with his sister's life and it was quite touching, until the quest went terribly wrong. The five went only three that come back. Unfortunately his sister, Bianca di Angelo is one of the two who didn't come back.

He broke his promise to the boy who trusted him as his hero, the first and only promise he ever broke.

The boy was beyond angry when he learned about his sister's death, blaming him for what happened. And he didn't say anything or even correct him that his sister sacrificed herself to save the entire quest. She died a hero's death and will be granted a place in Elysium.

When the skeleton zombies that has been following him since the beginning of the quest reached the camp, something changed, something that will affect their future. He was about to defend the boy, but the boy beat him to it by opening the ground beneath their legs and send the dead army straight to the Underworld. It was then when the boy vanished he realized that the boy is the son of Hades, his cousin, and one of the potential prophecy subject.

He made a promise again, but it was different from the last time, because this time, he will make sure he will fulfill it. He promised to the River of Styx to protect Nico with all his power and prevent him to become the child of prophecy, even though he will lose his life by doing so. Because now, Nico is alone in a world he doesn't belong to and it's all because of him, because he couldn't fulfill his promise, he destroyed the only family he had.

He will make sure that Nico always belong to him, to never feel alone, even though Nico will never see him as his hero anymore, but as the bad guy in his life.

He didn't know where this obsession came from, but every time he remembers Nico, he feels a strong urge to claim him, to make Nico always belong to him and no one else. They said if you broke a promise in the name of Styx, something terrible would happen to you, maybe this is his punishment or maybe this is just Bianca's ways of revenge, but other way, he didn't care, because it didn't feel like a punishment to him, it feels like heaven, like a dying man with water in a desert, like a starving lion with its meat, like Nico to Percy. He needs Nico to breath, he needs him to continue his dying life.

Ironically, it was Nico who saved him numerous times for the next two years and gave him the biggest help in the upcoming war.

He was the one who raised the dead army to save the camp from the monsters at the Battle of Labyrinth, he was the one who suggest him to take a dip in the River Styx, and he was also his anchor to the mortal world.

The final battle came and it was chaos.

The gods left Olympus unprotected to fight typhoon, leaving their home base with a bunch of demigods against Kronos and his army of monsters. Explosions can be heard from everywhere, dead bodies and yellow dust scattered around the boulevard. He didn't even dare to think if Nico wouldn't make it past the battle alive, he just couldn't.

They didn't expect much actually, after all how can a bunch of mere mortal fight the King of Titans? They just hoped that at least they can prolong their time as long as they can until the gods come back.

And then Nico showed up, bringing his army of the dead along with Hades, God of the Underworld and the eldest of the Big Three, to be their aid in the Battle of Manhattan to protect and to defend Olympus, even though Olympus is not their home, even though they will never be welcomed there.

It was a miracle when they won the final battle.

But it's not a sweet victory, because they won with great cost, included Luke and several other campers.

It was unfortunate really. But no matter how Percy tried to be sad at their lost, he couldn't, he didn't care. Because they didn't matter to him, the only person who matter to him is safe. Nico is safe.

Then the gods offered each of them a reward. Not all heroes get reward, just a few that the gods deem worthy enough to feel their grace, like Annabeth who was given a task to fix Olympus and Tyson who was given a stick or a weapon depends who you ask.

When it was his turn, he was offered immortality which he gladly accepted. Then he asked them again for two more rewards.

They don't agree at first, it was Poseidon who was convinced them to grant his wishes.

"Zeus, my lord, my first request is for you to give immortality to the love of my life, but not a usual immortality, I want the person to be bonded to me, like a marriage, but not like what you have with Lady Hera, I want a faithful marriage, where neither of us can cheat on each other."

Zeus looked at Percy, his eyebrow rose so high until it reached his hair while trying to hide his surprise. Poseidon frowned at him maybe he remembered what it's like to be married to a god, and while at first it feels amazing, but after thousands of years you will get frustrated. Aphrodite squealed like a little girl who just got his birthday present, and then she chattered about who got to be his 'bride' to Apollo whose expressions unreadable like Hermes. Artemis gave him a tiny smile and nodded at him at his choice of rewards, giving him her approval. Athena on the other hand looked livid, she gripped her throne so hard until her knuckles turned white, but after hearing his intention to become faithful, she relaxed once more and gave Annabeth who was standing behind him a real smile.

He looked behind at Annabeth and then frowned at her expression, why Annabeth looked so happy?

"Percy, son of Poseidon, while we gods are generous enough for you today, it doesn't mean we will-"He was cut off by his wife who since he requested his reward gave him a weird look.

"Percy, will you stay faithful for eternity?" Her voice echoed in the throne room, elegant and yet so cold.

"Percy, my son, I don't think you're in your right mind tonight, after all we have just won a war a few hours ago, it's an emotional night for all of us." Poseidon voiced his opinion, not letting Percy to answer Hera's question and maybe dooming his life.

Without a glance at his father, Percy bowed to her and said in a deep voice, "I swear on River Styx to stay faithful to whomever I marry."

Thunder rumbled. Poseidon shook his head like he just made the biggest mistake of his life. Hera smiled an honest smile to him before saying, "And you may have your reward."

"Hera, my dear, you can't just-"

Hera glared at her husband, "Zeus, don't you see, at least we will have a god that will honor his marriage to his bride! A true gentleman I say, more than you will ever be!"

Zeus sighed, "Fine! You may have your reward!"

Percy bowed to him, "Thank you my lord, but please swear it on River Styx that you will still grant my request no matter whom I married to."

"How dare you accuse-!"

"My lord, please."

It was Hera who defended him again. He wondered if it has to do with his vow to stay faithful to his chosen bride.

"Fine!" Zeus said, annoyed.

He smirked when Zeus vowed in the name of River Styx, they fell into his trap.

"Actually, my second request can only be granted by Hades."

At this, everyone in the throne room looked confused. They looked at Hades who was standing at the corner since they entered this room. Hades burrowed his eyebrows, making him looked more terrifying than before because of the shadows that lurked around him.

"And what might it be?" His voice was deep and powerful.

"I wish for your blessing, and please don't ask what it will be, you will know later and I assure you, it will not endanger your territory or your immortality, well it has nothing to do at all with you actually."

Everyone including Hades looked even more confused at his request but in the end Hades agreed and vowed he will give him his reward.

"Alright! Percy, just tell us who you wish to marry?" Zeus said.

Percy smiled evilly and confidently said, "Nico"

Everyone gasped, Athena looked livid once again, and while the other gods kept their expressionless mask, the campers looked so surprised at his exclamation.

"I'm sorry, who?" Zeus asked one more time, not believing his answer.

"Nico, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." He glanced at the corner where Hades stood, and realized that Hades looked far worse than Athena, his face was red, his knuckles clenched, and there was a whirlwind of shadow around him.

But of course, he can't do anything. He just gave his only mortal son to him.

Then he stole a glance again at Nico who stood behind the other campers, trying not to be noticed by everyone.

Nico, well he can't describe what Nico might feel right now, after his bold confession. He just can say that Nico looked so beautiful at the moment, he dared say that if Aphrodite has a twin, it will look like Nico, well, maybe not everyone will say the same thing, but if you're in love, the one whom you loved will be the most beautiful person in the whole world, not even the goddess of love can beat it.

Nico just looked so hypnotizing, his face flushed with sweat, leaving a rosy color on his pale skin. His hair as black as midnight hanging damp, covering his ear, his lips, gods those lips, if Nico let him, he will kissed it until it swollen and red.

"Percy, you can't be serious!" This time it was Poseidon again who voiced his opinion.

"Father, I'm bloody serious right now."

Why is it so surprising that he asked Nico? Maybe, they thought he will ask Annabeth? Though she did kiss him once, but it didn't mean anything, after all, Annabeth loved Luke, he didn't care for her, his heart only belong to one person, and that one person is the black hair boy on the corner.

Zeus's lips thinned before he sighed and said, "Because I vowed to you that I will grant whomever you wish to marry an immortality, then Nico will have it."

"Zeus! You can't be serious! This is my son!" Hades shouted with venom dripping at his words.

"And yet, you vow to give him your blessing!" Zeus shouted back.

"He tricked me! I would never-"

"And you can't do anything! You vow, Hades!"

Hades retreated back to his corner and sulked again.

The rest of the awarding ceremony passed as a blur. They didn't mention anything again about his rewards, most campers intend to avoid him, while Annabeth slapped him once, maybe he deserved it because he lead her on, who knows the secret of woman's heart?

At least, Nico didn't reject him.

Nico may not love him at first, but he swore to gods, he will make Nico love him as much as he loves Nico in the future, because that's the only thing matter to him. He may not have his friendship anymore, he may not have his forgiveness, he may not have his love, but he has him right now, he has Nico, Nico will not be mortal anymore, and he will always be safe with him, forever.

I hope you enjoy it enough to favorite or even review. Thank you so much for reading my story :)


End file.
